marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Life and Destiny
| Dimensions = Unknown | Weight = Unknown | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 30 | First2 = (Mentioned) (1st appearance) | Destruction = | Quotation = This is the Web of Reality. Every reality. Every possible future. I see them all, judging which is most likely to come to pass. | Speaker = Madame Web | QuoteSource = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 4 12 | HistoryText = The Web of Life and Destiny is a three-dimensional construct in five-dimensional space which acts as a model of the entire Multiverse and enables travel between realities. Its nexus lies in Earth-001, where it is maintained by the Master Weaver and totemic spider deities. Madame Web and the various incarnations of Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Spider-Girl, and others across the Multiverse ultimately derive their spider-powers from the Web of Life and are considered totemic entities. According to Ezekiel Sims and the Ashanti tribe of Earth-616, the Great Web was first created by Kwaku Anansi, and is spun by a totemic spider deity called the Great Weaver, though several totemic spider deities exist and are responsible for maintaining different aspects of the Web. Adriana Soria was able to produce a mutagenic enzyme that connected those infected to the Web of Life - and amplified the connections of those already linked to the Web - while simultaneously amplifying her own connection. Using a tissue sample of Peter Parker when he was mutated by this enzyme, Miles Warren engineered a "Spider-Virus" that was administered to the majority of Manhattan Island and transformed them into spider-monsters, empowering the Queen to the point where she hijacked the Web of Life and underwent a metamorphosis into a monstrous spider-like creature. The Web of Life was used by the Inheritors to hunt down the Spider-People from different universes and feed on their life force energies. After the defeat of the Inheritors at the hands of the Spider-Army, the Web-Warriors used a Dimensional Travel Watch to traverse the Multiverse utilizing the Web and assist any reality in need, specially those whose Spider-People had been killed by the Inheritors. The Web was briefly hijacked by an army of Electros, and it was discovered that feedback from the portal devices the Web-Warriors were using was damaging the Web, causing dimensions to bleed into each other — though in both cases the issue was resolved, and the Web was restored. The Web of Realities appeared on the sky of Earth-12041, when The Goblin of Earth-TRN457 used the Siege Perilous which caused disturbances to the multiverse. The Siege was shattered by Miles Morales and spread across multiple realities. The Siege fragments began pulling themselves together along with the worlds they reside on, causing residences of each reality to be displaced into each other. The Madame Web of Earth-12041 conjured the Web of Realities to allow the Spider-Men of her world to find and restore the shards before the worlds collide in on each other. With the last shard located on Earth-TRN457, Wolf Spider stole the fully restored Siege Perilous and used it to be able to construct the Great Web to ensnare and siphon off the energy and power of Spider Totems from across the multiverse. Spider-Man tricked Wolf Spider into taking his energy which allowed him to communicate with the other Totems on a spiritual plane where he encouraged them to fight back using their combined positive energy to overload and poison Wolf Spider and destroy him from the inside, thus freeing every Spider Totem. The Web of Life and Destiny was seemingly destroyed when the Spider-Man of Earth-44145 blew up the room in which it was contained - though unlike what Karn had predicted when Otto attacked it or had occurred during the fight against the Electro-Verse, this did not cause the total destruction of the Multiverse, though it did prevent most of the Spiders from traversing the Multiverse. Anna-May Parker from Earth-18119 - the avatar of the Spider-Totem known as the Patternmaker - remarked that the Web of Life and Destiny would eventually be restored and that a new Master Weaver would emerge. Despite Spider-Man-44145's machinations using a stolen fragment of the Web, it was eventually restored by the Patternmaker and Spider-Zero took up the duties of the Master Weaver. | CurrentOwner = Spider-Totems Patternmaker Master Weaver (Spider-Zero) | PreviousOwners = Ana Soria Electro-Verse Great Weaver Inheritors Master Weaver (Karn) | Notes = | Trivia = * The Web of Life is the source of Madame Web's precognition, as well as the precognitive "Spider-Sense" ability exhibited by various totemic avatars. | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Teleporters Category:Spider-Totems Category:Wormholes